


Baby Donut

by Agent_Washyngton



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Parents, Good lesbian parents, Other, homeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Washyngton/pseuds/Agent_Washyngton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut was homeless, but then he met two loving lesbians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Franklin (Donut) was sitting next to the bus stop. He was officially homeless and only 10 years old. A couple days ago, he ran away from the camp his parents sent him to. When he called and told his mom and dad, Carla and Steve, told him, “NEVER come back, you’re not welcome.” He was cold and only in a dirty shirt and shorts. “Why did they not love me?” Donut cried, curling up. “I only liked a boy…”

            A woman in her late twenties with blonde hair, and blue eyes (like his), walked over to Donut. “Hello there, sweetie.” She said, and sat down by him. Donut was scared, his dad always told him stories of young, gay boys becoming prostitutes. “Do you have anywhere to go?”

            “No.” Donut said, and wiped away some tears. “My parents kicked me out. I only liked a boy!! And… I ran away from the camp they sent me to…”

“Oh, sweetie.” She said and put her jacket on him. “My fiancée will be out from the store soon.”

“Is she nice, like you…?”

“Yes.” She replied before seeing an Asian woman about her age. “Mean. Come here.”

“What is it? Eliot, who is this?”

“I, I am Franklin.” He sniffed.

“Hello, Franklin.” She said and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Mean. We have talked about being foster parents.”

“We have… Franklin would you like to come home with us?”

Donut wasn’t sure to think. He looked at both of them; their kind eyes and faces.

“Yes!” Donut exclaimed.

“Aw.” Eliot let out, as she picked him up and they walked to the truck. They put Donut in the backseat, where he fell asleep. After a few days out on the street, he was somewhere safe and comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

(I will try to update every week)

“Wake up, Franklin.” Mean said, nudging him when they arrived at their farm.  
“Where are we?” He asked, just waking up.  
“Home.” Eliot said, as she took him out of the car. Donut held on to her, and looked around his new home.  
“Is this a farm?”  
“Yes.”  
“Cool…” Donut sighed, as they entered the house.  
The house wasn’t very big, including a small upstairs with 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. Downstairs has a living room, office, kitchen, and bathroom.  
“You awake now?” Mean asked, as Eliot put him down.  
“Uh huh.” Donut nodded, as he stood next to the kitchen.  
“Alright good. Go clean up and we’ll make you something good to eat.” Mean said and handed a pink robe.  
“Okay.” Donut said, and went into the bathroom. In there, he ran a bath and got in. Still not believing what happened in the last few days. He lost his family but gained a new one. A new one that his old parents told him was evil. They didn’t seem evil. They seemed nice. He liked them, a lot.  
“Do you think he is enjoying himself?” Eliot asked Mean, as they started to cook.  
“I think so.” Mean said, as she put some bread on the table. “It is better here than the at that camp, his old home, or the street.”  
Donut exited the bathroom, with wet hair and wearing the robe.  
“Mean. Eliot. Do you guys have anything for me to wear, underneath?” Donut asked turning a little red.  
“Of course.” Eliot said. “Let me show you to your room. She took Donut’s hand and walked him to his room.  
“Thanks, Eliot.” He said smiling, looking at his room. The curtains were red, purple sheets, and a pink comforter. There were some toys in the room.  
“Sorry, it is not much.” She says as Donut hugs her.  
“I love it. Thank you!”  
“Aw, sweetie.” She says and hugs him back. When he let go, she walks over to the closet. “We have a blue shirt, some shorts, and a pink sundress. Oh, and under wear of course.”  
“Thank you.” Donut said, putting on the shorts and underwear. “Is it okay, if I wear the dress?”  
“Of course, sweetie.” Eliot says, as Donut smiles big and puts it on. The two of them walked into the hallway. “Mine and Mean’s room is right there, if you need us for anything, we’ll be in there.”  
“Eliot! Franklin! The food is ready!” Mean called out.


	3. Chapter 3

Donut went down to the table with Eliot. Mean had put out some sandwiches, fruit, chips, and water. Donut sat down at one of the chairs.

            “Help yourself to the food.” Mean said. “Just, try not to get a stomach ache.”

Donut nodded with a mouthful of food. It was really good. Much better than the scraps he got from people who felt sorry for him.

            “It tastes amazing!” Donut said, and took another bite.

“Good. We’re glad.” Eliot said. “Franklin, is there anything else you want to eat?”

Donut paused. His new moms did so much already. He didn’t want to ask for anything more at the moment.

“Can we, um…?”

            “Go on sweetie.” Mean said.

            “Could… Could we bake some cookies, after lunch…?” Donut said, and blushed. “Like, together, as a family… I am sorry!”

Mean and Eliot smiled. Donut wanted to bake with them, but they were also angry. He already came from a bad home. But denying basic fun stuff was just awful.

            “Oh, sweetie. Don’t be sorry.” Mean patted his shoulder.

            “Of course.” Eliot said and ruffled his hair. “What kind?”

            “Could we do chocolate chip?”

“Sounds good.” Mean said.

Donut smiled. Sometimes his own mom would scream when he asked about making cookies or something sweet. Mean and Eliot weren’t mad, they wanted to bake with their new kid.

            “Alright. The dough just needs to be stirred.” Eliot said. Donut was sitting on the counter. The poor kid was short for his age, and they didn’t have a stepping stool for him. Eliot handed the bowl off to Donut. He began stirring with all his strength, causing bits to go flying.

            “Sweetie.” Mean laughed, and grabbed a towel to wipe it off of him. Donut looked sad, his biological parents always got mad if he made a mess. His lip was quivering and his eyes were filling with tears. “Sweetie?”

            “I am sorry!” He cried. “I-I didn’t mean to make a mess!”

            “Sweetie! It is okay.” Eliot comforted, as Mean took him into her arms.

            “Even if you did, we just ask you not to. Unless we were having a cookie dough war.” Mean said, and put a small dab on his nose. Donut wiped away a couple tears, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"They're done." Eliot said, as the kitchen timer went off.  
Donut got excited and ran over to her. He hugged onto her leg. "Thanks, mom." He said, then realized he messed up. "I-I mean Eliot..."  
"Aw, Franklin." She smiled and picked him up.  
"Sorry..."  
"It is fine. If you want to call us that you can."  
"Thanks." Donut said, nuzzling into her.  
Eliot smiled and set Donut down, so she could get the cookies out.  
Donut stood there, excited.  
"Wait until they're cool." Mean said, from behind him.  
"I know to. I am smart!" He said, proudly  
"Yes you are." Eliot said, happily, and picked him up. "You deserve a treat after all you have been through."  
"Just don't get sick." Mean said, taking one.  
"Okay." Donut said, and took one. "They're really good, moms!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Night Donut." Mean said, as Donut was in his bed.  
"And if you need is for anything, our room is close. Don't even worry about it. Just come get us." Eliot said, a little frantic.  
Donut smiled. "Okay, mom."  
"Night, Frankie." She said and kissed his forehead.  
They left his room.  
Donut laid there thinking about all he had been through, and know he had a family. He hoped they'd be able to adopt him.  
During the night, Donut had a nightmare, one about his old life and the camp. He got out of bed and ran to their room.  
"Mommy!" He shouted once in.  
Both of them woke up. Mean got up and went to him. "What is wrong?"  
"I-I had a nightmare!!"  
Mean picked him up and put him between Eliot and herself.  
"What was it about?" Eliot asked  
"My dad..." Donut said, shaking.  
Eliot put the blanket around him, and hugged him.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
Donut shook his head  
"You don't have to, but you're safe now." Mean said, rubbing his back.  
Donut nodded.  
"We won't let them hurt you, anymore."  
Donut nuzzled into Mean. "Promise?"  
"We promise." Eliot said


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short, so I am going to post twice a week.

Donut woke up alone in the bed. “Mean? Eliot? Moms?” He climbed out and went downstairs.  
“Hello, Franklin.” Eliot said, and took him into her arms. “How did you sleep?”  
Donut blinked, his own parents were never this nice.  
“Good.” He said, smiling.  
Eliot smiled. “Eat some breakfast. We’re getting you supplies today.”  
Donut nodded and ate breakfast. As he ate, Mean came in.  
“Hey, sweetie.” She said, and kissed his forehead. “Excited to go shopping?”  
“Yes! I wanna get a lightish red dress!” He said, happily.  
“Alright. We’ll head out as soon as you’re done.”  
Donut finished. They helped him into the truck, between them.  
“I get to ride upfront?” He asked  
“Yah, it is the only available seat.” Mean said, as they headed out.  
“I never got to ride upfront…” He pouted  
“Aw, well, you get to know. You’re big enough.”  
“What do you want to get for your room?” Eliot asked  
“Toys. Dolls. A big bunny plushy!” Donut smiled big  
“Okay. We can get you that stuff.” Mean said, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I got tied up with the Holidays.

Soon the three of them arrived. Donut nearly leaped out of the truck.  
“I wanna get some lightish red dresses.” He said. “Please. If we can.”  
Mean and Eliot looked at each other.  
“Well, you can but, um…” Eliot said.  
“We don’t want people bullying you so, I am gonna buy it for you.” Mean said  
Donut nodded. “Okay. Thanks, mom.”  
Mean smiled and kissed his forehead.  
“Come on, Frankie, we will go toy shopping.” Eliot said, and took his hand.  
Donut smiled big and hurried into the store with her.  
“Mom, can I get a fashion design model? Please.” Donut asked.  
Eliot smiled. “Sure, sweetie.”

Mean was next door trying to find good clothes for him. ‘Lightish red, can’t he just say pink?’ She thought looking at the clothing selection. She got him a few flag shirts, warm colored clothing, pants, and accessories. ‘I hope this works for him.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive and will update more on most of my fics

Mean overheard a couple talking about their "ungrateful" child. She looked over and noticed they looked a bit like Donut. She bit her lip and walked past them.  
"If Franklin ever comes home, I won't let him in. He doesn't deserve us." The man said.  
"Good luck to him finding a family that will accept him!" His birth mom said.  
Mean felt her nails dig into her palm as she hurried past to pay and get away.

Eliot and Donut met her outside.  
"Mom!" Donut said and ran over to her. "I got a fashion model!"  
"That is great kiddo, but we have to get home now! We need to leave!"  
Donut looked confused. "But why?"  
"Yah. How come Mean?" Eliot asked.  
"I saw Frankie's parents in there. We have to go."  
Eliot nodded and picked him up.  
"Can't I say, 'hello'?" He asked as they were carrying him to the truck.  
"They didn't sound like they wanted to." Mean said.  
Donut sat between them in the truck, leaning on Mean a little.  
"You guys aren't keeping me from them, 'cause they want me back, right?" He asked  
"Frankie!?" Eliot said in shock. "Of course not! They didn't approve of you, they didn't care!"  
Donut nodded, sadly, tearing up.  
"If they were saying good things, we would have said something. But they weren't." Mean said. "They lost out on having you. We love you, kiddo."  
Donut nuzzled her and fell asleep.  
"I think it is time we become his parents, officially." Eliot said.


End file.
